Crash
by Melissa Waters
Summary: When the Sorenson siblings are returning from their mission, their plane crashes. Will they survive the tragedy, or will one of them have to return home alone?


Seth knew he wouldn't make it out alive when the motor blew up.

They had been sitting in the private jet for two hours, Kendra reading a book, Seth writing a report he would be giving his grandfather, the chief of the Knights of Dawn. They had been on a mission, trying to find a wanted criminal, who may or may not have been a hidden agent of the Society of the Evening Star.

Unfortunately, he was killed in a fire just when the two siblings were about to catch up with him. Now on the way back to America from German, as the ground flew by below them, neither of the Sorensons knew that in a few hours, their names would be on the news around the world.

" Kendra?" Seth suddenly asked, making his sister raise her head.

" Hmmm?"

" Could you please stop doing that weird humming sound?" Her brother answered without lifting his eyes of the paper, or ceasing to write the report.

" What humming noise? " Seth looked up curiously.

" The one you're..." Brows together the teen put up one finger, silencing Kendra. Both listened intently, and true, there was a humming noise, but it was coming from the plane. Not the normal sound the aircraft would make, but something unnerving that got the hairs stand up on Seth's neck.

Rising from his seat, walking past Kendra who had now heard the strange noise too, Seth headed towards the front of the plane, making his way to the cockpit.

The captain and his assistant were sitting next to each other, pressing buttons and pulling levers from time to time, when the young Shadow Charmer came in, worry written all over his face. The humming was getting louder by the minute, and soon enough Seth had to shout to the captain to be heard.

" What's going on? What is that sound?" Neither of the pilots knew, as they had only heard it a while ago.

" It might be something in the engines, or-" one of the pilots started, but was cut off as a giant explosion filled the air, and Seth leaned against a window, only to see one of the motors in flames.

" Oh no…" was all he could say, before the plane surged violently to the left. Th captain and his assistant were screaming at radios, clearly terrified.

Seth quickly rushed back to the passenger side, only to find Kendra trying to balance herself on the unstable floor.

" Seth! What's going on?" Her voice sounded concerned, and she stumbled as the plane shifted again.

Walking next to the wall, Seth slowly started making his way towards Kendra, grabbing benches and stools to keep his balance.

" Take my hand!" Seth said, and Kendra reached out to him. Just as their hands touched, the whole left wing blew up, ripping a gigantic hole in the wall.

Seth could hear the Captain and his assistant scream, a sickening crunch, and then silence.

Seth could feel himself being sucked towards the hole, but he tightened his grip on the stool, slowly pulling Kendra next to him. His sister held onto him with a death grip, as Seth put one arm around her, holding her closer, as the plane started spinning towards the ground.

Looking around for anything that could help, Seth to his relief saw a parachute, only a few feet away. He told Kendra to hold onto something, and when she had a tight grip on one of the tables attached to the wall, Seth reached out towards the parachute. He took a few steps, nearly got sucked out of the plane, but got a firm hold on one of the straps. Only then did it occur to him, that there was only one parachute, and two of them. Who would get the parachute was a no-brainer.

He made his way back to Kendra, where he started strapping the backpack onto her.

When his sister realized that it was the only one, the other parachutes had been on the wall that had replaced hole only seconds ago, she tried to push his hands away, but failed for if she released her hand for more than a second, she would be flying out of the plane, being the one closest to the hole.

" No, Seth! Stop! I'm not leaving you here!"

The sixteen-year-old didn't slow down, and soon finished strapping the parachute on.

" Seth! Look at me!" Her brother lifted his gaze, tears brimming his eyes. Slowly Kendra shook her head. " I'm not leaving you."

The plane was only three hundred meters away from the ground, when Seth pulled Kendra closer with one hand, pressing his lips on the top of her head. Kendra closed her eyes and laid her head on his chest. It was funny how much taller he was.

" I know. " Seth whispered, his hand moving slowly to the rope that would open the parachute.

" I love you, Seth." Those words made Seth's heart slow down, making his breathing more steady.

" I love you, too." And with that he closed his eyes, and pulled the string.

" SETH!" Kendra screamed, as she was pulled out of the plane only seconds before it hit the ground a hundred and fifty meters below, exploding in a gigantic tower of fire. Tears streamed down her face, as she was pushed backwards by the force of the explosion. " Seth…"

He had saved her life. And now he was gone. Forever.


End file.
